This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this subproject, we implement a web application tool named MAVEN--for Management, Analysis, Visualization and rEsults shariNg of genome-wide association data using cutting edge technologies. Main capabilities include user data uploading and management, queries using a variety of criteria, visualization of results, interactive selections and seamless integration of users'data with databases at the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) for functional annotations of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) and genes. AVAILABILITY: http://cbc.case.edu/maven.